ulrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Matka Pluku
Ekaterina "Matka Pluku" Borisovna is a former KGB pilot turned trailer park owner, weapon dealer and freelance hitman. After undergoing extensive deprogramming and donning a completely new identity, Matka found herself unable to break out of her old ways and live a normal life. This led to her rekindling an old friendship with her long-time accomplice/rival Ivan Raikov and ultimately the formation of Red Skies. Overview Appearance Matka is a Caucasian female of average height, aged somewhere between 33 and 35. She can usually be seen sporting a brown fur coat and not much else besides her trademark pilot's hat. Personalityrrr It's fair to assume that much of Matka's personality was numbed in her years of functioning as an inhuman sleeper agent. While she may appear outwardly cold and ruthless her kinder side may occasionally rear itself, albeit not for very long. She is shown to be quite dim-witted and slow at times in typical social interactions, sometimes displaying traits often associated with those who suffer from ASD. Enemies Matka is shown to have plenty of enemies, not only out in Bone County but some reaching as far as distant continents. While many of these enemies do not pose an immediate threat, Matka's attitude tends to create new problems to make up for it. Relationships With Other Characters * 'Ivan Raikov - '''Matka is shown to resent much of Ivan's attempts at humour and often berates and demeans him at any given moment. Despite this, Matka posesses a deep trust and respect for him although she prefers not to show it. * '''Nasim Romano - '''Matka, having previously taken Nasim under her wing and getting her out of some sticky situations trusts her. This trust began to crumble as Nasim distanced herself more and more from her criminal past. * '''Mike Steel -' Mike and Matka's past together is largely unknown, however it is shown that she is trusting enough of him to be comfortable handing him five-hundred grand of her own money over to him with no questions asked. Skills and attributes Matka is a skilled and combat-efficient helicopter pilot, known for flying with expertly calculated grace and precision. Her skills mainly lie in quick stealth infiltrations/rescues and as a result much of her skillset is developed to adhere to those kinds of situations. She has proven herself to be competent with most weapons at her disposal (excusing that one incident with Ivan and the sawed-off shotgun) but prefers to either deal with targets from extreme ranges or up close and personal. Matka has a wide knowledge of close quarters hand-to-hand techniques and posesses an expert grasp on multiple martial arts. Outside of combat she has proven to be capable of changing her accent at will. Early Life Ekaterina, known primarily as "Kat" throughout her life was born to a relatively unassuming family in one of the poorer less developed towns in the surrounding area of Moscow. Quickly realizing that her interests and hobbies weren't exactly in line with other girls in her school and her severely lacking social skills sealing the deal, she began to gradually become more and more of an outcast to the point where she dropped out entirely. She began to fall in with the wrong crowd, instead spending much of her time getting into trouble with authorities, disappearing for days on end much to her strict parents' dismay. When she turned 16 her father, an esteemed pilot and her only role-model was killed in a freak accident while attempting to demonstrate to her how to do a barrel roll in a helicopter. Miraculously, Kat was tossed far from the wreckage and survived the crash completely unscathed. Out of respect for her late father she followed in his footsteps as a pilot, quickly realizing she was a natural. After spending months practicing at her father's old airfield she decided to apply for a highly-regarded Aviation institute where she passed the entrance exam with flying colors. Learning To Fly Ekaterina quickly became viewed as one of the most gifted students at the academy, outshining most of her competitors with ease. She was often treated lowly by her fellow (primarily male) classmates, often being forced to listen to them regurgitate the same stereotypes and insults her way most days, but she had the last laugh. It was here she first met Ivan Raikov and the two developed a close friendship over their mutual distaste for their other classmates, even despite the competitive atmosphere of the institute. After suffering a brief health scare at the age 18 where it was feared she may never fly again, Ekaterina recovered just in time to take the final test she had been working towards for nearly three years. Having passed with near perfect results and celebrating with the few others who attained the same result, in a flash she was receiving offers from dozens of airlines and transport companies across the globe. Induction into the KGB Ekaterina, now going almost exclusively by "Kat" was inevitably talent scouted by some of the more off-board organizations. Murders Committed * Countless unarmed Ukrainian civilians (including a fair amount of children) - Murdered under strict orders during her stint as a KGB operative during the Russian coup in Ukraine. * Anthony Sampson - Murdered after sticking his nose where he doesn't belong. * Vladimir Lem - Murdered after betraying her trust and getting her captured by the CIA. * Ian Raikov - Indirectly murdered by locking him in a barricaded off trailer and forgetting until it was too late. * Ivan Raikov (Determinant) - Assassinated on a contract killing made under false pretenses. * Leon Rhodes - Assassinated on a contract killing after trailing him into Area 51. Quotes * "lmfao" - Matka, to herself while inspecting a huge floating minigun. * ''"Kept you waiting, huh?" ''- Matka to Ivan, in response to him saying the same thing back to her, over and over. Trivia * Matka is an accomplished SSFIV player, even having her own custom fightstick which she carries with her at all times. * Matka often makes guest appearances on Ivan's YouTube vlogshttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UC21krpl_jPueYirp4xoV_7A, sometimes playing multiple characters at once through the use of advanced cloning techniques.